


The date

by Amashi_zaino, Yizuki_Khonsu



Series: Skeletons in my closet [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate ending in second chapter, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Puns, Biting, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Growling, Magical Bond, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Primal Sans, Shower Groping, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizuki_Khonsu/pseuds/Yizuki_Khonsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans finally have that Date! WOOHOO!</p><p>But unfortunately you'd been teasing and flirting him heavily for a while now.<br/>You invite him to your shower after the date but a slip of the tongue makes Sans decide that enough is enough and he's tired of your little games.</p><p>First chapter has angry sex, followed by fluff healing. </p><p>BONUS CHAPTER of What might have happened has Sans being super possessive but it still ends in some fluff. </p><p>Let me know which you liked better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The weekend had flown by quickly, your date with Sans had gone rather well. As promised he made his Quiche which you enjoyed immensely. You never thought you'd EVER get sick of monster food and your enthusiasm only made Sans laugh at the lewd moans you made as you ate.

You both snuggled up on the bed, his arm was thrown over your shoulder as you cuddled into his side to watch Howl's Moving Castle on the large TV sitting on your dresser. Softly your hands caressed up and down the thick hard bones of his ribcage making him twitch every now and again but he'd been resigned to keep his cool. Being the laid back guy he was that wasn't usually too hard, but the smell of your shampoo mingled with that which was inherently you was almost enough to make his head spin and curse his sharper than human senses.

He sighed and nuzzled the top of your head with a soft skele-kiss as he took in the smell of cloves, vanilla and you.

The movie went by too quickly for his liking as you sat up and stretched, eliciting several pops and cracks from your spine as well as one big pop from your sternum.

"Well, this was fun. Did you like the movie Sugar skull?"

His hand had fallen away from your hip when you'd sat up to stretch, and now it traveled to the back of his skull in thought as he watched you.

He'd grown content holding you against him, and feeling your relaxed breathing. Focusing on something constant had helped in keeping his cool throughout the movie, which he had only vaguely paid mind to, because much of his effort had been put into resisting his urge to jump your bones long before the movie had even started. He had been far more focused on you, and silently memorizing every curve of your body, every nook and every mark that made you 'you'. At that moment, as he heard your bones crackling however, he tried to turn his focus on something besides imagining what it would be like to literally jump your bones. Like answering your question.

"it was decent. the main character's were really two birds of a feather, wouldn't ya say?"

His eyes slid along your frame.

You couldn't help but snicker. "Quite, the big magic man and the innocent ingénue getting together. Sound familiar?" You wink at him and grin as your hand gently landed on his femur. Your thumb lightly grazed over his patella and you gave it a gentle squeeze before getting to your feet and bending over to show off the swell of your ass as you gathered up the empty snack bowls from the floor.

"I had fun tonight, we'll have to do it again sometimes yeah?"

Sans nodded, eyes fixed on your shapely rear as you wiggled your hips slightly before making your way upstairs to the kitchen.

He took a deep breath while you were gone to collect himself. "easy there sansy boy. remember, AFTER the first date...after."

You came back and gave him a grin as you held out your hand to him. "It's gotten pretty late hun, I'm gonna go shower and turn in."

Months ago you'd made out a nice bed roll for him from your left over foam mattress, he slept on the other side of the bookcases that divided the basement 'bedroom' you slept in.

Sans nodded. "i enjoyed myself too ____." his eyes were lidded as he pulled you closer to him.

A soft smile graced your lips as you moved and put a hand to his broad sternum. "Ooh, do I get a good night kiss then?"

Sans chuckled and the vibrations made you flush slightly. "you know it, sweetheart."

You had to stand on your tiptoes to reach him, but the warm hand slipping under the curve of your ass as well as the one in your hair helped with the angle as he pressed his smooth bone to your lips. You wanted to push him though, just a bit. Teasing him had become your new favorite game and seeing him blush blue and get flustered and growling made things tighten low in your belly and butterflies dance around inside of you. Gently, ever so gently, the hand on his sternum curved so that you could lightly drag your fingernails down the broad bone while your other tenderly gripped at his clavicle just peeking out of the red t-shirt he was wearing that read, "I'm not lazy, I just really enjoy doing nothing."

Tentatively, your tongue slipped out and flicked over his teeth pressed against you before you pulled back and moved away to gather your toiletries and robe to shower.

Sans had felt his magic stirring deep inside at your wandering hands and prodding tongue. He actually had trouble mustering the will not to act on impulse as you pulled away abruptly, leaving him there, growing disgruntled at your sexually antagonistic teasing. He ground his jawbone together as an image of your gently shifting body dancing under the water plagued his mind. And then he groaned inwardly, keeping his grin firm and lax, as well-practiced. He shoved a hand in his hoodie and raised the other in a knowing shrug.

"you think yer slick." He said calmly, and in good-nature, however in turmoil his desire was at that moment. "what're you tryin’ to accomplish, sweetheart?"

You looked up at Sans innocently. "What do you mean Sans? I was just kissing you. And well...I like touching your bones. They're strong and solid and I really like them. But now I'm going to go take a shower and get clean. Because tibia-nest, you make me feel down right * ** _dirty_** *."

Your hand cupped his mandible, trailing your fingers lightly along the smooth bone of his jaw, a teasing smile lifted your lips as you slipped past him, fluffy black towel and silky star-spangled robe in hand.

You paused at the foot of the stairs to look over your shoulder. "If you're feeling dirty too, you could always join me. The choice is yours." With a sultry smile you headed upstairs towards the bathroom to use the larger tub in your parents room. Thanking your lucky stars that no one was home, nor would they be for hours yet.

Sans felt his vision unfocus for just a moment at your offer to join you in the shower, and there wasn't a heartbeat in the world fast enough that could beat Sans to the bathroom before you got there. He stood on the other side of the door, waiting until he could hear your footsteps getting closer, and he opened the door from inside the bathroom with a gleam in his sockets that suggested he enjoyed the look of surprise on your face.

"like i would ever pass up an opportunity to see you wet and naked, sweetheart."

You laughed lightly. "Sans, leave it to you to shortcut up here. Hmm...well okay then. I..I guess you'll get to see me in my not so glorious glory huh?" Your laugh was slightly nervous as you put your robe and towel down to quickly strip off the lime-green Tank top with Gir on it. You slowly peeled down the tight spandex yoga pants to reveal a hot pink thong underneath.

Taking a steady breath you kept your back turned to Sans as your powder blue sports bra followed and finally the underwear. Pointedly trying to ignore the looming skeleton in the bathroom, you step into the shower and turn on the hot water while drawing the curtain.

Your head peeked out from the curtain seconds later and you grinned at Sans. "Oh, and for the record. You don't have to have me in the shower to get to see me naked and wet. All you had to do was ask." with a wink you disappear again behind the curtain only to bury your now flaming face in your hands and internally scream.

What the hell were you doing? Yes you wanted Sans in the WORST way, YES you knew you were poking the bear. But GOOD GODS you couldn't help yourself. You knew that he had a HELL of a lot of patience. He had to, considering that he was the Judge in the underground but you couldn't help but want to push his buttons, to test his limits and see how far you could push him before he'd push back...hopefully against a wall before fucking you till you couldn't think straight.

Letting out a sigh you stepped under the water and began lathering up your hair and body with your Vanilla body wash. Looking at the bottle you grinned at the irony of using vanilla when you were oh-so NOT.

Meanwhile, outside the shower, Sans felt a shiver down his spine that, thankfully, stayed elusive until you were hidden behind the curtain. And then he wondered dumbfoundedly why he wasn't in the shower yet, probing every inch of your bare flesh, and stripped swiftly.

Then he was in the shower, as quiet as a shadow, drawing the curtain back silently as he watched you from behind, eyes traveling down your spine and to your plump, ripe-for-the-picking ass. He quelled an image of ramming you from behind right there, and instead summoned a belly of magic that he could press against you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning over your shoulder to gaze at the shampoo bottle you had been observing and chuckling at. Now your brief stiffness and reddened face were very noticeable to him, and he took advantage of your flustered state to start nibbling and kissing at the skin behind your ear, relishing in the tiny, quiet noises you made when he did. Then he muttered in a deep, soothing voice.

"yer wrong, sweetheart. you're a lone morning glory in an endless field of weeds." And he pressed his teeth against your your jawline, earning himself a moan from you as he gently took the shampoo bottle from you to set it down, allowing you to raise your hands and grip the radius bones of his arms. He was doing good. He was controlling himself. 

He could do this.

The solidness of Sans behind you made you squeak and slightly jump when his hard phalanges groped at the roundness of your hips. 

"Careful there, Sugar skull." You gasp as his teeth nipped at your flesh. "You might start attracting bees from all that honey comin' out of your mouth." Your voice was quivering from nervousness and you could feel your face burning from embarrassment at his sweet words.

The feeling of him pressed against you, and the magic of his manifested tummy sent tingles up and down your spine as you moved your head to the side to bare a line of glistening wet throat. You whimpered as your fingers traced lines on the insides of his radius and ulna and you couldn't help it but press the soft swell of your hips towards his pubic area. The small roll of your hips made the area of your sacrum barely ghost over the pubic symphysis that held together his pelvis in the front.

One of your hands moved up to grasp at the ribs just below his clavicle as you shuddered at his closeness. "Ssaaanss..." You groan as his grip tightened slightly, digging into the skin of your hip hard enough he could feel the bones beneath.

"you know, i don't mind a few war wounds if it means gettin’ inside the pot, honey." He said huskily against your neck, attacking it hungrily with his teeth before gliding his magical tongue along the drenched, red-blooming skin, up along your jawline and back to your ear, before he traveled all the way back down with his teeth. His quiet moans were needy, and gruff, against your shoulder as your skin brushed against him and you fingered his rib bones. He was doing good.

He moved his hands away from your hips to trail along your trembling stomach, feeling you flinch as he got too close to your belly, where you were still self-conscious about your mommy weight, and he dutifully moved away from it once he got the hint. One of his boney fingers trickled up your chest to your breast to cup and squeeze it gingerly, while the other retreated back down to wrap around your waist entirely to pull you back against him so he could fully feel your ass against his pelvis. 

He was controlling himself.

His magic bloomed down below at your gentle moans and pressed against your plump ass, even though he otherwise ignored it and lapped at the water trailing down the skin on the back of your neck, and he promptly bit down to leave a hickey, a bruise, a mark, because he was growing possessive, and he wanted to mark you so the world knew you were his, and his alone, and, "i really just wanna . . ." He exhaled needily against your sopping wet hair and growled deeply. "sweetheart, you don't know what ya do to me."

He could do this.

You give a moaning laugh. "Bees, I calcium barely even hurting you." you pun at him to try and make your fluttering insides settle. The low gravel of his voice made you feel so hot inside and you knew that you were drenched already and not just from the shower. Shakily you turned off the shower, having been clean within the first few minutes before he'd hopped in and pulled away on shaky legs. Your sudden movements and withdrawal took him aback as you quickly dry yourself off and tie the silky blue star littered robe on with a bow. It fell just barely to mid thigh and you made sure that your breasts and bits were covered.

You smirked as you saw him in his flustered aroused state. "And I can see very well what I did to you." You gesture to the rather intimidating bright blue cock standing at attention between his legs. "Game point goes to me Sansy." You smirk as you bend over and retrieve your clothing, the motion flashing your ass and outer pussy lips to him as you move to leave.

The sight of his flaming blue eye though, made you pause, caught like a deer in headlights as he climbed out of the tub and loomed over you. "Sans?" you whisper, bravado failing you.

He marched menacingly up to you before snatching you by the wrist you raised in caution, his sockets narrowed. His fangs gnashed together once in an annoyed kind of way as his already tense grin grew and tightened. His voice was hushed and cynical.

"the hell does that mean, sweetheart?" And this time, he did not mean that term as endearingly as he always had before. The hand that wasn't occupied raised swiftly to your jaw to cup it firmly in his boney palm as he leaned towards you a little. 

"'game point'? this some kind of fucking game to you? am i just another character for you to play with?" His hands around your jaw and wrist push you against the chilly surface of the door gently, but with obvious threat as he pressed you harder against the solid wood.

"i'm findin' i don't like the teasin’ all that much, darlin’, when I'm trying to pull off this patient gentleman' schtik for the sake of yer fuckin kid, and you, because I've got news for ya, sweetheart," Using the force of his shortcut power, he teleported you both to your bedroom and slammed you against the wall again, 

" **I ' M N O T P A R T O F A G A M E T H A T Y O U C A N P L A Y **.****

He pulled his hand away from your jaw while slipping his boney fingers into the part in the robe to tear it open in one swift movement, so your full front was naked before him. He didn't care that he was being rough in that moment. He pressed closer to you until he not only overshadowed you, but pinned you against the wall with the magic giving form to his skeleton. His empty sockets narrowed, toothy grin curled in a sneer and he breathed out in a low snarl. 

"i'm going to have this whether you enjoy it or not, sweetheart. i've been far too patient." 

You gasped at the rushed feeling of his teleportation, as it wasn't unlike the fall from a rollercoaster, and you felt your heart in your throat at his words. 

"It's about fuckin' time." you say lowly. 

Your heart was racing at a blinding pace and you could feel the butterflies in your stomach doing acrobatics that the Cirque du Soleil would be jealous of. The bass of his voice sent ripples of nervousness, fear and arousal up and down your spine making you shudder at his closeness, mixed with the sparking of his magic 

"You're not a character in a game to me, Sans. You never have been, not even when I WAS playing Undertale. I knew you were real, somehow, somewhere. Just out of reach." Your free hand grabbed onto his thinner floating ribs and your grip tightened to pull him as flush against your exposed body as you could. "You're going to have this? Well, _sweetheart_ , I've been waiting for you to **take** it." In a bold move you licked a line up his broad sternum, straining against the bruising grip he had on your wrist pinned to the wall. 

You looked up at him, eyes flashing in bratty defiance. "Do your worst bone boy. I might just like it. Just try not to break your new toy." Your voice petered out in a breathy huff as your fingers traced along the rib to reach in and tease along his exposed spine. 

"Safeword is blue?" Your bravado faltered for a moment again as your expression slipped letting him see the nervousness and slight fear you were feeling even if it was being overshadowed by the scent of your arousal, revealing how your body really felt about the situation. 

safeword is blue?" 

The dark anger in his voice dampened ever so slightly to be replaced by shock momentarily, before he narrowed his sockets and he growled at you under his breath. Part of him was even angrier that you were willing to risk ruining. . . whatever the hell it was that you two currently had, because, "You couldn't have just **asked**?" 

And he was so mad, that he could barely speak above a whisper. 

"you want this?" 

That he didn't care if he was being irrational because he'd been aching for a release for _weeks_. 

"this is what you want?"

 

He didn't care that maybe he was being just a little terrible.

"want me to shove my dick inside you, because i'm _angry_?" 

Because how could you betray his trust like that? 

"you selfish little whore." 

And he didn't care that this is what you wanted, because fuck him if he didn't want it to. 

"there _are_ no safewords." 

So why let pride get in the way of it? He hoisted you up, so you were pinned against the wall at the perfect angle for his throbbing magic to press against your entrance, and your sweet honey was enough to drench his cock just by rubbing it against your lips, not quite entering. 

He smashed his teeth into your lips so he could delve his thick tongue between them and into your breathless moan, and he held you up using one hand to grip your hips and keep you pinned to his, while the other reached up to wrap around your throat, and he squeezed as he ground against you, still not entering, still resisting despite himself. He wanted to make you suffer as much as you had made him. 

Tears sprung to your eyes at the hurt that underlay his voice. You did feel like a whore, you were attracted to a damn SKELETON for god’s sake. If that wasn't the deepest pits of sinful depravity you didn't know what was. Your words were strained round the tight grip he had on your throat as you gasped and wriggled against his gravity magic holding you in place as his tongue ravaged and twined around in your mouth nearly reaching to the very back of your throat. He pulled back enough for you to gasp for air while growling at you from pent up frustrated arousal. 

"H-how _could_ I **ask** you t-to do this? How could I **ask** you to fuck me hard, to fuck me into the ground so that all I can think of is you and your d-dick inside me, how could I **ask** for you to mark me and claim me??" 

You whimpered and cried out as your back arched when his hand moved from your throat to roughly grab your breast and twist your nipple harshly. 

"How could I ask...without you thinking I really was a wh...whore..." your voice faltered at the last word as your hips jumped and ground into him, your body desperate for friction. 

"I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you." you whispered. "I just was too cowardly to ask, hence the flirting, the teasing, the frustration." 

You gave a lust filled yet self deprecating smile. "Maybe I really am just a bad girl, maybe I should be punished." 

You were making it really hard for him to keep being mad. And he took that out on your neck as you talked through breathless pants and moans. He bit roughly, nipping, sucking and licking along the underneath of your chin, along your neck and collarbone. He ground his hips against yours, his cock throbbing with need, and he was groaning at the combining heat between you both, trailing the hand on your breast down so he could press his boney fingers around his cock and against your lips, palming your clit as he continued to rub himself against your wetness. As you finished speaking, he growled more in pity than anger against the already forming blossoms on the skin around your neck. 

"ya just did ask, sweetheart." His voice was a deep rumble rolling from his chest, gentle, with tones of frustration, and it made you shiver as you felt it roll through your body pleasantly, before he used the hand between the two of you to suddenly press himself into your entrance before pushing inside a little roughly, a little quickly, and he didn't hesitate to hilt and then pull out before hilting again, seething against the crook of your neck as he pushed all the way inside again and then stilled, whimpering against your ear pleasantly as he felt your walls constricting around his throbbing magic. He whispered huskily, "you deserve more than just a punishment." 

To keep from grinding his teeth into dust, he sunk his fangs into the sensitive skin at the bend of your neck as he started thrusting again, rougher now, faster, as he pressed his body against you, crushing you against the wall to reach inside you, deeper. 

You screamed, dear god you screamed. "SAAAAANS! GODS SANS!! Y-Y-You're SO FUCKIN'...AAAH!!" You could feel him stretching you so wide. FUCK! He was so much bigger than anything you'd ever experienced. And considering that your Ex had been the only man you'd actually had full out sex with, a part of you in the back of your lust hazed brain worried that he was ripping you apart. 

The feeling of his fangs digging into your neck only made you scream again while squirming and bucking into him as he pulled back again to thrust deep into you practically grinding against your cervix. Your blunted nails clawed at the thick bones of his humerus doing absolutely no damage to him as you desperately needed something to hold onto before they hooked into his clavicles. Your head fell against the wall with a soft thump, throat exposed in submission. Your throat felt raw as whimpers and moans fell from your lips. "s..s...soooo...b..b..b.iiii-i-i-ggguh..." your eyes rolled back as your eyes screwed shut from the overwhelming pain of his fangs in your flesh mixing with the pleasure of him stretching you to your limit. 

The stimulation of his palm against your clit made you give a mewl as you gasped. "Saaans...I'm...I'm already...c--close...I-I'm gonna.....AH!" one rough grind against you sent you over the edge, milking his magical appendage inside you. 

Tears streamed down your cheeks as your body became over stimulated and you knew that once you'd had one, any others would follow easily. 

You were pretty unsure as to how much stamina he had but as it was, you'd take everything he'd give and more. 

If he'd give it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* 

You groaned as light penetrated your eyes. A bony hand carded through your hair gently. "hey sweetheart, welcome back." 

You hiss as you get to your knees, blinking away the sting in your eyes you look around to see that you were on your bed. The last thing you remember was Sans bending you over and holding your hands as he had you levitated in the air with his dick ramming into you from behind.

Your back burned and you reached over your shoulder to feel rents and scratches down along your back and sides. You fingers came back covered in blood which made you groan again. 

"Fuckin' A. What the hell Sans? Are you always this crazy rough with your partners? What happened?" 

Sans lay against the wall, a mound of pillows behind his nude form while he drew you close to him, cradling your aching, burning and stinging body. 

"wellp, you passed out sweetheart. i guess i'm good at my job huh?" 

You huffed a breath and lay limp and submissive in his arms. It hurt too much to move. "I think I lost track of how many times I came..." you said softly making him chuckle. 

"then i guess i'm _really_ good at my job then huh?" 

You lightly slapped his ribcage which only made him laugh again. 

"I hurt all over." you complain slightly before squirming in his grasp to get your wobbly legs under you. Slowly you made your way to the full length mirror hanging off of the pantry door to survey the damage. 

"H-Holy shit..." you whisper as you take in the view. 

Bruises littered along your collarbone and down your arms from the nips he'd laid across your skin. You had a nasty bite mark on both sides of your neck at the bend, touching it made you hiss in pain. You remember giving Sans a blow job at some point, hypothesizing that the magic in his cum would help in maybe healing you and looking closer at the bite on the right you'd been correct, the skin besides one of the bite marks had small white raised scars. But they were mostly covered by yet another bite mark he'd made to replace it. 

You had a bite along your ribs deep enough you were worried you could almost see the bone and it was still slowly bleeding. Your skin had streaks of blood along it painting a rather macabre mural, especially when mixed with the luminescent blue from his cum streaked into it. Bites on your inner thighs and calves explained why it hurt so much to walk. 

The click of bone on the linoleum made you look up and the large skeleton joined you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders from behind gently. 

"you ok sweetheart?" His voice was low and soft and the sight of him around you with the marks and injuries on your body made you tremble, your face was nearly white, weather from shock, blood loss or near panic you couldn't tell. You knew that if he didn't want to let you go, there was no way you could get away so accepted his touch, needing some form of comfort even if it was from the one that hurt you. Gods, were you developing a complex? (Well...BEYOND the whole 'I wanna fuck a monster' issue you had.) 

"Sans....no. I'm not." 

Your words made him stiffen behind you as he looked up from nuzzling your hair to stare at you in the mirror. 

"You really hurt me Sans. I knew you were angry at me but....I didn't....I..." Tears welled in your eyes as you felt a burning pain in your chest. "What did I do to you to make you want to hurt me like this?" Your voice was choked but still surprisingly clear as you spoke through your tears. 

Sans's eye lights dimmed as he took in your bleeding and bruised form. You moved and twisted your hips which made your left hip give a loud 'POP' sound. The feeling made you cry out and your knees gave out, slipping you from his grasp. "Shit...shitshitshit....you messed up my hip Sans...." The shooting pain stole the breath from your lungs as you pressed your hands to your hip. Gently, ever so gently Sans bent over and picked you up bridal style. Moving your hip after it had relocated from the small slip made you whimper and clutch to his clavicles tightly. 

"i...i dunno sweetheart. tibia honest i kinda blanked out during some of that m'self." 

You looked up at his face, his eyes were avoiding you as he laid you on the bed gently before going to the pile of his clothes that he'd retrieved from the bathroom while you guessed you were out cold. 

He pulled out his phone and with a few buttons popped a couple wrapped candies into existence from his dimensional box built into his cell. 

"here, this might help." he held out the candies to you making you worry your bottom lip but still take them. 

You knew that you'd need to be at 100% if you were going to lay any ground rules. 

"Sans....did....did you ever suffer through any of the Genocide runs back in the Underground?" You watched him as you popped a candy in your mouth, enjoying the distinct non-licorice flavor. 

His eye lights dimmed slightly. "d'ya mean did Frisk ever kill us all? no. but before they fell there were other resets. th' stuff you showed me online from those other runs didn't happen. but that isn't to say that i hadn't had to deal with seeing Papyrus's pile of dust on several occasions." 

You frowned at his words, feeling a surge of compassion and pity for him. You could feel the healing properties of the candies knitting together the torn flesh of your side and watched as the wounds stopped bleeding and faded to pale scars along your ribs and thighs, leaving evidence of him marking you as his. As soon as the first candy was gone, you popped the second one because the bruising was still there. You guessed that the magic worked along the lines of triage, tackling the worst first. You groaned in relief before giving him a sharp look as the aches and pains disappeared. Sweet mother of monkeys you LOVED magic! "Sans, that's no excuse. I mean what the hell man? Were you channeling your Underfell self or something? I like a little pain and some good bondage during sex but fucking hell man! Pissed off or not you don't DO this kind of thing. Not if you want another go with them later on." You got to your feet and grabbed a towel and your water bottle and proceeded to wipe the blood and cum from your body. You glanced over and noticed that he had quite a bit smeared on him as well and huffed slightly in annoyance. You would take another shower later, this time without him. 

Anger burned in your belly, at him, at yourself, and at Flowey because you bet that that fucking pansy had been the cause of the resets before Frisk came along. 

Finished with yourself you took another corner of the towel, wet it with the water bottle and then ran it over his blood smeared ribs and sternum making him give a small hissing gasp at the sensation on his sensitive bones. He'd been unusually quiet throughout your softly spoken chastisements. He wasn't sure what was worse though, the look of anguish on your face, or the flashing of your soul practically broadcasting the emotional pain he'd caused you. 

You looked up at his eyes, watching his expression. It looked pensive, and a bit reserved. His teeth were grit slightly from your cleaning him off and you frowned up at him. "Sans. Don't ever do this again." Your voice was clear and firm. The heat from your anger had gone to a cool blue flame inside of you. A cold calculating rage culminating from everything that had transpired. Surprisingly, you were mad _for_ him. Angry at everything that had happened to him, angry at what Flowey had done to him and his brother and everyone else in the underground. In a way you wanted that damn flower to suffer. But you knew that you'd probably never get that chance. 

But hell if it still didn't make you mad. 

Yes, you were still pissed at his actions, and the realization that he _could_ have killed you lanced through your very soul making it clench tight at the thought of leaving your daughter behind with no one. 

Of leaving her alone. 

He nodded at your words. "i understand..." 

"Promise, PROMISE me you won't ever hurt me like this. You could have killed me Sans." 

He faltered. "I...I..." 

His reluctance to promise you, even though you knew he hated making promises made you grit your teeth as anger flared up again white hot inside you. 

If you were dead, who would look out for Crystal? 

"Sans. I love you. I do. I don't mind being yours, in fact I really like it. But I won't be taken out by some guy who decides that he wants to get over zealous in bed. I won't leave Crystal behind like that." 

Your voice was even and low, it held an edge filled with determination and you watched his face carefully as his eye flickered blue for a moment but then settled back to their normal whites. 

"Promise me Sans....Promise me on your very SOUL that you won't try and hurt me again like this. Not unless there's some mutual consensus between us. And I'll promise you that I won't ever give you a reason to go this far again." Tears fell from your eyes as you looked at him pleading. You weren’t trying to manipulate, or tease or anything; Raw anguish, worry and hurt was written plainly over your face as you watched him. 

Sans put a hand on your shoulder, the other cupped your cheek gently as he gave a large sigh and touched his brow to yours. 

"i promise. And i'm sorry." he whispered. 

You smiled then and pulled his arm on your shoulder so that it wrapped around you. Your fingers twined around his neck pulling him down to you and placed a soft kiss over his mouth. 

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry too for pushing you like that. Next time I'll just come out and say what I want. But don't expect me to not still be a little flirty with you Sans, I like seeing you blush azure. It's cute." 

He put his other arm around you and pulled you flush to him, his warm bones pushed against your still bare breasts and the sensation made your nipples harden in reaction. 

"m'not cute." he mumbled as his phalanges scratched over your scalp soothingly. 

"Yeeess you aaaareee." you say in a sing-song kind of manner before brushing your lips over his cheekbone. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." You pulled back to see that adorable dusting of light blue over his face before kissing him again. Your tongue flicked out over his teeth making him open up and sneak his own tongue to tangle with yours. 

You groaned into the kiss, the tingling sensation of his tongue was not unlike pop-rocks in your mouth and there was a faint sweetness to him. 

You withdrew panting, one of his hands had sneaked down to cup your ass giving it a squeeze. 

"Sans...make love to me? Please?" You were pretty energized physically from the candy, but emotionally you needed the connection. You needed to love and feel loved by this silly, slightly broken Monster holding you gently in his arms. 

He laughed and it reverberated through his ribs and into yours that were pressed tightly to him. "already beggin' for my bone again sweetheart?" 

You gave a small smile. "That was bad Sans. But to get me to laugh, you might have to tell a femur." 

His grin lifted as he placed you on the bed tenderly and hovered over you with his massive frame pinning you to the stained sheets. "dunno if I can sweetheart. th' sight of ya has made my joke bank run bone dry." 

You laughed at that one and gently cupped his face. "Shut up and kiss me you bone head." 

And he did. 


	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an alternate ending where instead of being all remorseful for his actions against you he shows his possessive side.  
> Still smut, but with a little more Dominance and angst and fluff. 
> 
> Let me know which one you guys preferred in the comments section.
> 
> Yizu helped me with this part mostly and we went back and forth on skype writing it together.

You looked up at his eyes, watching his expression. It looked pensive, and a bit reserved. His teeth were grit slightly from your cleaning him off and you frowned up at him. "Sans. Don't ever do this again." Your voice was clear and firm. The heat from your anger had gone to a cool blue flame inside of you. A cold calculating rage culminating from everything that had transpired. Surprisingly, you were mad _for_ him. Angry at everything that had happened to him, angry at what Flowey had done to him and his brother and everyone else in the underground. In a way you wanted that damn flower to suffer. But you knew that you'd probably never get that chance.

But hell if it still didn't make you mad.

Yes, you were still pissed at his actions, and the realization that he _could_ have killed you lanced through your very soul making it clench tight at the thought of leaving your daughter behind with no one.

Of leaving her alone.

He nodded at your words. "i understand..."

"Promise, PROMISE me you won't ever hurt me like this. You could have killed me Sans."

He faltered. "i...i..."

Damn him if he could promise this. His hand shot out and pulled you close, almost crushing your small frame to his loomingly larger one.

"i dunno if i can sweetheart." His voice was a soft purr as his phalanges twined in your hair. "ya don't know what ya do to me, and now? seein' th' marks i've made," he gently fingered the now white puckered scarring on your throat which elicited a deep growl from him. "seeing that you're marked as mine, that you'll always have those and the world will know who you belong to. i...i love everythin' about ya darlin', i _WANT_ everything that is you. your soft flesh, your screams of pleasure, your begging for me to fuck you senseless, your tears, your sweetness, your laughter and your joy...." his voice dipped down into a darker register which made you shuddered as you gave out a soft whine when his grip in your hair pulled your head back to look at him, eye pulsing between blue and white. "your soul."

His words made your breath catch in your throat as he pulled you close and into a brutal kiss, tongue forcing itself into your mouth making you gasp and squirm against him.

In a determined motion you pulled your self back, gasping for air. "S-Sans! No...I mean yes....I want to be yours. I want to give you everything I can to make you happy. Everything I am if it'll make you genuinely smile. But...not if you're going to brutalize me. If...if you do that again....I think, I'm afraid it might break me."

The look on his face softened even while the need for you still burned in his eyes. "i get it sweetheart. ya need something more than somethin' physical? ya need a better connection ta me after that yeah?"

You looked away and nodded almost meekly. He hooked a knuckle under your chin and turned you to look at him. "i want ya to be mine, in every way darlin', have you thought of Soul sex before? have ya heard of it?"

Your eyes widened and you nodded. Of course you'd heard about it, there were hundreds of fanfictions that touched on the subject and you couldn't help but be curious about it before when it was just an idea.

You nodded and swallowed hard. "I...I've entertained the idea and...and I've been curious about it."

He smirked at your apprehension. "i wanna do it with ya, it's more intense than anything else from what I understand. and ya only do it with someone you want to be irrevocably, and unequivocally yours. its the most intimate thing two creatures could ever do, and sweetheart, i want ya to be mine. 's a two way street though, in turn, i'll be yers as well."

He leaned his head down and gently nibbled at the soft bend of your neck making you moan. Apprehension hung heavy in your belly. "Sa..sans...I..."

"i'm not gonna force ya. ya have ta give consent for this sweetheart. as much as i want ya, _need_ ya, i respect ya too much to force ya into somethin' like this."

He wanted you to want him. To need him. He wanted for you to consent to be his absolutely and completely. As it was he couldn't let you go, not after having you, tasting you and feeling the pulse of your soul through your chest beating in time with his as he had mercilessly pounded into you. The memory of you clenched around him was enough to make his magic flare slightly but he pressed it down, suppressed and controlled it because he didn't want to scare you away.

He knew he was setting himself up for rejection big time. Especially after what he'd done to you and fuck him if it wasn't a little manipulative but turnabout was fair play, right?

"Ok."

Your voice startled him out of his reverie and he blinked down at you, "ok?"

You nodded and his grin grew, full of lust and joy at the admission.

"Make me yours Sans." Your eyes were full of resolve and slight curiosity.

"Does...does this mean I'll get to see my Soul then?"

He smirked and sat with you in his lap on the bed. "mmhm."

"And I get to see your Soul too?"

"yup."

"Cool."

You smiled as he cupped his hands over your breasts. "this might feel a little weird." you nodded as he pulled them away and a tugging sensation rippled through your entire body, not unlike the tension before a joint popped.

The feeling passed and before you was a floating pale lavender heart. It wasn't cartoony in the least and definitely had a 3D quality of it. It looked much more like a smooth tumbled stone and had swirls of pearlescent pinks, purples and indigo that surfaced every now and again.

"Oh wow...perseverance? Shouldn't it be a darker purple?"

He chuckled behind you and wrapped you in a hug, manifesting a tummy of magic to cushion you against him. "nah, it's not perseverance. that's tenacity. there are levels of the colors y'know."

"I had no idea." you marveled. "I'll defer to your wisdom about this though oh judger of souls."

He snorted and his body shook from a chuckle. "funny." he whispered as his head dipped to lap a line over your shoulder and up your neck. "my turn." he whispered into your ear as he moved you to sit in front of him. He put a bony hand to his sternum and an insanely pale upside down light blue heart materialized between you.

"It's so beautiful." you breathed while subconsciously reaching for it. He gently took your hand in his and nuzzled it.

"careful there sweetheart, it's pretty fragile."

You nodded as you watched him closely. "May I touch it? I'll be super careful. You can touch mine as well."

Nodding he cupped your hands under his Soul as it floated before you and he did the same to yours. Gently you blew a breath over the surface of the swirling gray/blue heart and Sans's breath hitched. glancing up you saw that his face had blushed almost navy and that encouraged you to very gently, like petting a butterfly's wing, run a finger over the apex and down the side.

The action made him give a low groan and you saw him bite his hand to try and stifle his sounds.

Softly you took his hand away from his mouth and kissed his palm, "No, I want to hear that I'm making you feel good Sans."

Your eyes were lidded and you brought one of his phalanges into your mouth and suckled on it lightly. His soul pulsed in your free hand which made you smirk and continue. He groaned again and lay back against the pillows as you touched and licked his bones until each one of his phalanges was moist from your mouth.

You were slightly surprised to see the gentle curves at the bottom of his Soul 'heart' looking like a melting popsicle and moved a finger to wipe away the droplets of magic coming off of it when a wicked idea came to mind. Gently you brought his soul close to your mouth, his eyes were trained on you widening as you closed the gap and your pink tongue darted out and licked away the electric tingling magic dripping off of him. The action made him throw his head back and cry out your name as his hips jolted and thrust into the air.

He tasted like the sweet clean air after a thunderstorm, laced with ozone and a slight aftertaste of snow with the sensation of a million pop rocks bursting on your tongue.

"ss.ssweeeethearrt...pl..please....s..stop...it...it...it's too much...it's too much...!" his voice was guttural and pleading as you licked and lapped at his soul, savoring each sound, plea and cry coming from him as well as the taste.

You decided to be merciful and pulled away leaving him a panting sweating mess.

Sans struggled to regain his breath, his whole body shuddering from the aftereffects of your boldness. His legs felt like they were melting from under him, knees trembling as he pulled himself together again.

"Sweetheart. That was.....heh." Unbidden, his eye flared with arousal. "You gotta be careful doll. Souls are a little more sensitive than you're used too," You just looked up at him innocently. A mischievous smirk tugged at your lips and ruined the look though. Sans couldn't stop the deep chuckle from resounding through his ribs. "Here. I'll show ya." He said, lifting your soul up to his own mouth. He only had a moment to relish your startled expression before he gave the small Soul in his hand a long, wet lick.

"Sans wai-" You didn't manage to get more than that out before the pleasure crashed over you. You had never felt anything like it before. Cold and warm at the same time, indescribably wet like his tongue, and fizzing gently like his magic. Even kneeling, the sensation made your legs collapse from under you, only his arm around your waist stopping you from toppling off of the bed. A small whimper made it through your lips. It was as if your whole body was being touched, as if every point on your body had become an erogenous zone that was being teased mercilessly. Before you knew it your body began racing towards orgasm.

Sans chuckled as a high pitched keen escaped your throat. Manipulating his magic, he made his tongue wrap around the trembling lavender heart and gently, tenderly began massaging it.

"AaahhhhHH-HAH! HAH! Sans no....PLEASE! Oh god..!." His grin became vicious as he watched your sweat soaked body twist and writhe against him, your hips helplessly ground into his leg, soaking his femur with your overflowing juices.

"got something to say sweetheart?" he asked innocently, unwinding his tongue and instead gently teasing your Soul with feather light touches to the edges.

"That's it. Say my name baby! Tell me who you belong too!" He growled, eye lighting with arousal as he watched you fall to pieces in his arms.

"Saaaaaaa.......sans." You whispered, your body was completely out of your control as you rutted against him. It frightened you, this sensation. It was so intense, so overwhelming. The touch went deeper than anything you'd ever felt.

You leaned into him, clutching at his ribs desperately, needing something to ground yourself with. His soul floated nearby, momentarily forgotten as you held onto him for dear life while the sensations washed over your body. "Ss..sans..I'm....I'm...." Sans drew your soul into his mouth and gave it a long hard suck. The action threw you over the edge making you scream his name while your hips rutted against his bones as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over you.

He chuckled as he drew your Soul out of his mouth, tongue wrapped around it before letting it float gently in his hand. "see what I mean sweetheart?"

You nodded breathlessly, head swimming from your release as he pulled you closer to him, he let your soul float near his own as he drew you in for a kiss, lavender liquid stained the edges of his mouth and you groaned as you could taste yourself on him. It was like your entire life had been culminated into one complex flavor. Bitter, sweet and slightly salty but it had a richness like caramel that you couldn't begin to describe but thoroughly enjoy.

"Sans...." you whispered as you kissed over his maxilla, mandible and down his sternum. "Please...I want you..." you said in a hushed whisper. Your release had you dripping and ready for him and your needy little mewls made his smile grow to lecherous proportions.

"whatever ya need doll." His eye sparked brilliantly blue, flashing with gold as he manifested his rather girthy member to his pelvis. You couldn't help but moan as your hand circled around him. He was laying on the bed, and you lowered yourself to lick up him, wanting to see his soul flash and dance at the physical sensations you elicited from him. He groaned at the feeling of your hot wet tongue on his blue cock, head pressed into the pillows and eye sockets screwed shut. You swirled your tongue around his head before letting his width stretch out your mouth (minding the teeth) and taking him in as far as you could go. You wanted to make sure he was well slicked before putting him inside of you. Not wanting any real resistance.

When he was fully coated in your saliva you drew back with a lewd 'POP' before crawling up his body to rub him along your already dripping slit. "Ready?" you whispered huskily. He nodded as his hands went to your hips, holding you gently but with the flexing of his fingers, you knew he was fighting himself from holding you in a bruising grip.

Slowly you lowered yourself onto him, holding onto his ribs for support and letting out a loud long moan. You were still stretched enough from the previous activities that the stretch was more pressure than pain and you rested your head on his sternum breathing hard at the effort of going slowly.

Your own Soul flashed and danced in a kaleidoscope of lavender light mixing with the cyan lights of his own. It gravitated towards his, orbiting the pale blue monster soul like a sparkling moon, giving off wisps of light and pale purple smoke as his did the same making them mix as they touched.

The sensation made emotions run through you, confusion, worry, pleasure, lust, need, possessiveness, the want for control, for someone solid to keep him grounded and sane. Memories flooded your mind, coming in broken sequences. Memories of Papyrus making Spaghetti, of late nights and laughter at Grillby's and napping at the Snowdin sentry station. You saw flashes of him waking up over and over again to the same thing each morning from the resets, of meeting Flowey, or not.

At that you knew that you were seeing Sans. Seeing his memories, feeling what he was feeling. This meant he could feel and see You as well.

Your need to be safe, to feel wanted and loved, cherished. Your need to feel protected and that you belonged in every sense of the word. Memories of meeting the Ex, that rush of puppy love, the years of frustration and dedication you put into Cody trying to help him, being too stubborn to give up on him until finally realizing that you needed to be happy. You WANTED to be happy, but Cody was never going to give you what you wanted. Sans saw the birth of your daughter and felt the rush of love and tears at holding such a small creature in your arms for the first time. And finally your memories of meeting him. Your soul sang and pulsed and ached upon seeing him in the 'flesh' for the first time.

His mind came back to the physical as he felt you begin to move over him, dragging him slowly out and plunging onto him in one swift thrust. The feeling along with your emotions now of overwhelming love flooded his senses making him growl and urge you to go faster. You knew what he wanted due to the Link but wanted to take your time, you wanted to feel all of him brushing every part of you inside and the conveyance of that need made his hips thrust upward to hilt inside of you in a swift and slightly rough grind.

"SAANS!" You cried out, rutting your hips and pushing him deeper inside of you. Your soul flashed and danced around his, both of them swirling and flickering with their respective colored lights. Wisps of each feeding into the other more and more.

Memories, feelings and sensations coursed through the both of them, overwhelming your senses as you rose and fell over him faster and faster until he was pumping into you at almost a blurring pace. You could feel the jolts of insane pleasure racing up your spine...or _was_ it your spine? By this time you couldn't tell. 

You could feel yourself around him, velvety warm walls pulsing and practically pulling him in as he could feel the stretch and burn that his thrusts caused along with the pulsing pleasure cascading through your body with each upward thrust that hit deep within, bumping along your cervix.

A flash of light from the intertwined souls made your head throw back as your orgasm hit you.

You wanted this, you wanted HIM, you wanted everything! To be everything, to have everything though you were reluctant to say so, fear of rejection still was deeply ingrained inside of you from your years of self depreciation. Through the link though you could feel he wanted the same, he'd pretty much told you that already. He wanted you. Forever.

Sans practically roared under you as his hips twitched and jerked, losing their momentum as he came deep inside of you, filling you so much that his glowing blue cum dripped out and onto the already dirty sheets. Your souls still danced and twirled around each other, not quite touching and through the haze of your orgasmic high you saw them...saw as they finally rested against each other, pressing and rubbing against one another in a mating dance older than either human or monster could remember. Older than time.

As soon as they touched your spine snapped taut and you screamed, rutting against Sans who was still buried inside of you. His eye flamed blue, his magic enveloping both you and him in azure fire as his arms pulled you to his rib cage. Pleasure beyond anything you'd ever experienced crashed through you, through him and back in what seemed like an endless loop of electric sensation. It was too much! Not enough! What was happening?!

Sans flipped you over, hooking your legs over his shoulders as he pounded into you furiously. Wanting your cries, wanting, wanting, wanting!

You screamed as you peaked again, falling from unfathomable heights as Sans exploded inside of you again, feeling your release and making it trigger his own which you could feel and it triggered another inside you.

Around and around, your orgasm's making new ones in each other until Sans sunk his teeth again into the bend of your neck with a mindless, animalistic snarl. His body laying on top of you, cock still buried deep inside and spurting thick ropes of his magic into you.

The world around you began to darken at it's edges as the binding pleasure pushing into pain still looped through you until you knew nothing and went limp under him you didn't even feel the weight of his body as he followed suit into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~

When you came to, you were crushed underneath Sans's weight. His summoned magic had dissipated leaving you hollow but pleasantly so. You shuddered and pushed him off to the side making him slump boneless (if that was even possible) into a heap next to you. Groaning you sat up and looked around. Your souls were still there hovering near, but now you noticed something odd about them. In the center of your Soul's heart shape was an impossibly pale blue upside down heart, the reverse was true to Sans's as you saw that he had a sweetly pale lavender heart shape in the center of his inverted Soul.

"Sans..." you said weakly, voice scratchy and throat dry from your screams. "Sans!" you shook him making him groan. "Wake up!"

"hnnmmm? wh..what? sweetheart? oohh.." he sat up shakily to lean against the pillows.

"Sans...what does that mean?" you pointed to the Souls which made his eye sockets widen.

You'd read enough fanfictions to know what it might have meant, but you needed confirmation.

"i..uh..." Sans said lamely. "huh....it looks like we bonded."

A jolt of chagrin flew through you and you blinked in confusion. Wait a minute...shit. Did this mean that you'd be able to feel his emotions now? What the fuck else was there going to be to this?

"Bonded." You said in a flat voice. "You mean we're like monster married now?"

He scratched the back of his skull sheepishly. "eh..heh...yeaah?" His grin lifted on one side and you crossed your arms glaring at him.

"Did you know that this would happen?"

"i...uh, suspected...normally with soul sex a bond doesn't form unless both parties want it. and not like i want a bottle of ketchup, or like someone wants a new car. they have to both NEED it as well. and welp...there you have it. Both of us wanted this, otherwise it wouldn't have happened."

Your cheeks flushed with self conscious embarrassed flattery.

You looked up at him, face still bright pink but a small coy smile graced your mouth. "You need me? You wanted me that badly, really?"

Sans's own face flushed blue as he seemed to draw into himself and nodded.

You couldn't help it. You laughed, it started as a small quiet giggle then into full out happy laughter as you launched your naked self at him grabbing him around the neck and holding on tight.

"whoa..what the..." was all he could say before you pulled back and grinned at him in joy.

"I need you too Sans. When you're down I'll lift you back up. You make me so happy already and...and I'm honored to be yours." Tears fell from your eyes as you kissed him sweetly, passionately, pouring every ounce of love and adoration you had for him into it.

And he could feel it. 

Through the Bond he could feel how much you loved him unconditionally, it brought tears to his own eyes and made him wrap his arms around your soft body as his tongue gently twined with yours, deepening the kiss. You mewled as his hands roved tenderly over your body, mapping out each curve and dip, taking into the softness of your skin, the silk of your hair, reveling in your scent mixed with his own.

He drew back and cupped your face to give you a soft skele-kiss to your brow, grin spread wide across his face. "i love you too darlin', yer mine, and always will be."

"And you're mine you silly skelly. Forever."

Gently your souls drifted back into your bodies making you gasp at the rush of energy that came with it. Sans's eye flared momentarily with streaks of lavender before calming.

"welp, what say you to a nap? after that i'm bone tired."

You laughed lightly and nodded. "Sure, but these sheets have gotta be washed, and soon." He nodded and helped you strip the beds fitted sheet to lay your still clean top sheet over the bare mattress. You cleaned up (again) and put some underwear on while Sans replaced his shorts before climbing into bed together. Sans pulled the comforter around both of you and soon enough, you fell asleep with Sans holding you tightly to his chest, the thrum of his magic lulling you into blissful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with Edissero and Yizuki_Khonsu. 
> 
> Edi wrote the super angry Bara Sans parts along with me, I edited for wording and grammar and stuff like that. 
> 
> Yizuki helped write with the Fluff afterward and the Bonus Chapter.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this you guys. I'll try and make more like touching on Sans gathering the Souls to get powerful enough to shortcut cross dimension. Or what happened after he got home. 
> 
> Which ending did you prefer?


End file.
